Valentine's Day
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Dipper hates Valentine's Day, only bad memories are associated with that day. Perhaps 2016's heart day will be a different story. Dipcifica.
1. Valentine's Dance 2014

**Okay, so chapter one has only a minor mention of Dipcifica. That will be more in chapter two. This chapter does have some family fluff with Dipper and Mabel though.**

 **This story takes place in the same timeline as my main story Bonded. This chapter takes place two years after the current chapter. It's not necessary at all to read Bonded, as this story stands on its own. I may make a reference to this story in that one in much later chapters.**

* * *

The day was February the fourteenth, the year 2014. The Pines twins walked through the freshman hall of their new school. It was their first Valentine's Day in high school.

Mabel had always loved Valentine's Day. She was dressed in a pink skirt with white lace, and a red sweater with a giant pink heart in the center. A huge red ribbon had been tied into her hair. She had spent all week talking about how the special holiday had been portrayed in teen movies and if she would experience anything of the sort.

Dipper had his doubts that a day dedicated to love, romance, and all things sweet and fluffy would have any chance of happiness for him. Ever since elementary school, February the fourteenth always held a painful memory. From being the only person in his class not to receive a Valentine card, to having spilled his lunch on himself on that fateful day, resulting in the entire cafeteria laughing at his expense.

The male twin was aware that the holiday only existed to make money off of couples. Yet it still managed to break his heart to be the only one (or at least he felt he was the only one) on the outside, watching everyone else revel in Valentine merriment.

This year the holiday happened to fall on a Friday. Friday in general was a night that many of his schoolmates spent out with their significant others, or on meaningless dates. The point remained that he spent the night alone with a bowl of popcorn and a cheesy horror movie. However, in his hometown, he didn't have a cool teenage girl to accompany him through the tasteless entertainment.

Something unique about high schools was that they put on dances. Some were seasonal such as Christmas, Spring Formal, and of course Valentine's Day. The dance usually took place on a Friday night, but this year the social event would occur on the actual holiday it represented.

Mabel was a part of the decorating committee. The upperclassmen loved her ideas and enthusiasm. The female twin already had three guys wanting a dance with her. Mabel delighted at all three invitations and gave her word to accompany each for at least one slow song.

They approached their lockers. Mabel waved at a friend as she turned the combination.

"So did you decide what you're wearing tonight?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah...I'm not going," Dipper said as he reached for his geometry textbook.

Mabel slammed her locker door. "You're what?" she asked. She placed her hands on her hips. "Dipper, please. I worked so hard on the gym, I want you to see it."

Dipper rolled his eyes. He unzipped his backpack and placed the heavy book inside.

"Mabel, you know I hate these stupid dances," Dipper whined. Mabel continued to frown. Dipper slipped the bookbag over his right shoulder. "Tell you what, I'll stop by the gym during lunch and take a look."

"Dip-Dop, it's more than that," Mabel said. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I know you hate V-Day, but I want you to go with me to our first Valentine's Day dance."

Dipper groaned. "Why?" he asked. "Dances are stupid. Besides this really cool movie comes on tonight and..."

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted. She threw her arms up in the air. "You can record it and watch it later." She invaded his personal space and put her face next to his. "You promised me we'd do the important things together." She put a hand over her heart. "This is our first high school V-Day dance. Please, Dipper?"

"Mabel," Dipper protested.

"You won't have to go next year, or the next, or ever again," Mabel bargained. She folded her hands under her chin and put on the puppy pout. "Please."

Dipper sighed. "Fine," he agreed. He held up his index finger. "But just so you know, that cuteness face won't work forever."

"Sure it will," Mabel cheered.

Dipper shook his head and closed his locker. Mabel skipped beside her brother all the way to class.

* * *

A few hours later Dipper sat in art class. He folded his arms at the lump of clay the teacher had given to each of the students. Some of the more talented ones had already started molding it into various shapes. Those who had very little experience were at least trying it out. Dipper, however, had other things on his mind.

During English, he had looked on his phone for excuses to get out of social events. He wondered if he could play the fake sick card. That idea was scrapped due to the fact that he wouldn't be able to lie to Mabel. Dipper would always sweat more than normal and stutter whenever he told a fib-a fact that his sister was well aware of.

Someone took the vacant chair to his left. Dipper glanced over and nearly fell out of his seat at the sight of Connie Bevels willingly sitting at his side. She placed her clay down on the table and nimbly molded it into a cylindrical shape.

The brunette looked over at the boy and gave him a smile. She always wore a pink lip gloss that complemented her skin tone.

"H-hi," Dipper stammered. He felt the heat in his face rising.

"Hey," Connie replied. She turned and rested her elbow on the table. "You're name's Dipper Pines, right?"

Dipper nodded. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was staring or laughing. His gaze fell back on the girl. He had a bit of a crush on Connie for some time, but never had the courage to tell her. He wondered if perhaps Mabel found out and mentioned it to her.

"I thought your name sounded familiar," Connie said. She turned her attention back to her sculpture. "Mabel mentioned you at the committee last night."

Dipper sighed. Sure enough his sister had something to do with it. He loved his twin, but wished the wannabe matchmaker would stay out of his personal affairs.

Connie pinched the top of the clay sculpture to make it smooth.

Keeping her eyes on her art, she asked, "So, I was wondering...are you going with anyone to the dance?"

Dipper's heart jumped. He licked his lips and averted his eyes from the brunette.

"Um, actually...no," Dipper said. He rubbed the back of his head. "I-I-I didn't even w-want to go."

Connie chuckled. "Mabel said you were having second thoughts."

"Yeah, Mabel," Dipper muttered. He knew his face was a bright red.

Connie shrugged. She said, "Well, if you want, I can be your date."

Dipper gasped. He turned and stared into the girl's blue eyes.

"Wh-what?" he asked incase his ears had chosen a bad time to malfunction.

Her glossy lips curved into a smile. "Dipper Pines, do you want to go with me to the Valentine's dance?" she asked.

Dipper was dumbfounded. When he was finally able to properly breathe again he nodded.

"Yes, yes, I do," he said, his voice cracking.

Connie laughed. "Meet me there at eight. By the punch bowl."

She stood up, taking her clay with her.

Dipper sat back against his chair. His lips were pulled into a smile. He had been asked to a dance. His first real date, and on Valentine's Day at that.

Perhaps the holiday wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

"Well, you're in better spirits," Mabel commented upon seeing her brother brushing his hair.

He dressed into gray dress pants with a matching jacket, and a black dress shirt. He considered asking his father for a tie, but felt it might be a bit much for the dance hosted at his high school. It's not like the event was being held at the Northwest mansion.

Dipper stopped as he thought about young Northwest. Sure he had done the favor for Mabel and her friends, but the evening had turned out to be a pleasant one. Pacifica was actually a lot of fun once he got to know her. Having had the chance to spend more time with her over the past two summers, he had come to accept her as a good friend.

Dipper stopped those thoughts. It was strange to be thinking about the Northwest heiress when he was about to be spending the evening with his current crush: Connie Bevels. He blushed at the thought of sharing a slow dance with her. Connie was athletic, artistic, and confident-three things no one would ever use to describe him.

A heavy dose of Axe spray was squirted onto his clothes. Mabel coughed from where she stood next to him applying her makeup. Dipper apologized to his sister, after all she was the one who indirectly set him up with Connie.

A half hour later and both twins were ready to leave. Their father drove them to the school. Dipper climbed out of the car first then helped his sister onto the curb. It wasn't often that Mabel wore high heels, but feel they were necessary for the event.

They entered through the gym doors. Dipper's eyes widened. Mabel's handiwork was on display.

Streamers in red, pink, and white ran across the ceiling. Heart shaped balloons in red and white were hung on the walls and tied to tables and chairs. She had even insisted on using red and pink lights as well as a large disco ball. Love songs throughout the decades played on a sound system. Even the snacks were decorated like hearts.

"You went all out," Dipper stated.

"Thank you," said Mabel.

Dipper scanned the building for the punch table. The place was packed with a few familiar faces, but mostly upperclassmen he had never met. It was an interesting sight to see so many of the casual teenagers dressed for the occasion. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

A sophomore named Eric approached the female Pines. She greeted him then accepted his invitation to dance. She gave a quick goodbye to her brother then disappeared into the crowd to the dancefloor.

Dipper found himself at a loss for words. His sister, his only comfort in a sea of intimidation had abandoned him.

The boy clutched at his arms as he made his way through his unknown classmates. Most of them let him through, and others pretended not to see or hear him. After a few minutes of maneuvering through the teenagers he finally found his point of rendezvous.

Connie stood by the punch bowl as she promised. She wore a sleeveless, blue dress that fell to her knees. Her chin-length brown hair was completed with a blue headband. A pearl necklace hung around her neck and matching jewels in her ears. She noticed Dipper heading her way and waved him over.

Dipper stopped just short of Connie. He held out his hand to greet her.

Connie gave him a smirk and pushed by, taking the hand of another boy, one taller and stronger than the male Pines. Dipper stared, his mouth agape, as the other guy knocked him out of the way. Dipper bumped into the table. He let out a hiss of pain and rubbed his thigh where he knew there would be a bruise in the morning.

"Connie, what gives?" Dipper asked as he approached.

Connie and her date laughed. About twenty of Connie's friends who had been watching the scene joined the choir of laughs.

"Honestly, Dipper, what were you thinking?" Connie asked.

"You think Connie'd choose a noodle like you?" her date added. The crowd laughed harder at the upperclassman's new nickname for Dipper.

Dipper felt his face burning. His eyes filled with water.

He gasped as something cold and wet splashed over his head. Dipper stared down at his feet to see a puddle of red liquid and ice cubes at his shoes. The fluid dripped from his clothes. Wet lines of red trickled down his palms. Two ice cubes fell from his hair as he looked up to see the crowd pointing and laughing at him.

A familiar, grating laugh filled Dipper's ear. He turned to see Travis Crawler, a boy who had bullied him since grade school, holding the empty punch bowl. Three of Travis' friends stood by his side, falling over in laughter.

Dipper turned from the group. He dashed through the gym with his face in his hands. He tripped over a chair and faceplanted. Several others joined in the laughter. Dipper pulled himself to his feet and ran for the exit. He pushed open the heavy door and sprinted through the parking lot.

He never heard his sister calling after him.

Dipper ran. He ran down the road until his legs burned. He fell to his knees in the grassy roadside. His fingers dug into the gravel. The tears were finally given permission to freely fall. He let his forehead touch the dirt and sobbed. He wept away the pain of the evening.

He felt like such a fool to have trusted Connie. He felt worse for having trusted in Valentine's Day.

He wished he was back in Gravity Falls where he had family and friends he could cry to. Soos would have let him weep on his shoulder while Bill made him a cup of hot chocolate. Grunkle Stan would have made empty threats to clobber those who dared to hurt him. Grunkle Ford would have just offered a listening ear, without passing any judgment. Wendy would have actually sought revenge on the bullies. And Pacifica...she would have just held him until the tears passed.

Dipper sat up. He wiped away the tears with his damp jacket sleeve. He dreaded having to tell his parents why he needed drycleaning fees to remove the stain from one of his two good suits.

A car slowed to a stop next to him. Dipper looked up to see a window rolling down. He was met with the concerned face of his twin. A junior girl that Mabel had become friends with sat in the driver's seat. Dipper stood to his feet. Mabel nodded for him to take the back seat. The boy wiped away fresh tears then complied with his sister's silent demand.

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Dipper stared out the window, too afraid to speak lest he embarrass himself further.

Mabel thanked her friend when she pulled up into the driveway. Dipper stepped out of the car and powerwalked to the front door. Mabel hurried to keep up with him, despite the heels making it a more difficult task.

Dipper pushed through the open door and ran up to his room. Mabel kicked off her shoes at the door and followed after her brother. She heard the door slam when she reached the top of the stairs.

The female twin stood outside her brother's door with heartbreak on her face. Her fist hovered in the air. She bit her lip then softly knocked.

"Leave me alone," Dipper called from the other side.

"I heard, 'Come in, Mabel,'" she said as she opened the door.

Dipper laid on his bed with his face in the pillow. The soiled jacket had been thrown to the floor.

"Dip-Dip," Mabel said.

"I'm sorry," Dipper said. He sat up and wiped at the falling tears. "You should be at the dance right now enjoying all your friends and dates." A new batch of tears fell. "I ruined it for you." He clenched his fists. "I always ruin everything for you."

"Dipper," Mabel said. She stood by the bed. "I'm sorry." She looked away. "I shouldn't have made you come tonight if you didn't want to." A tear trickled down her face. "I didn't think Connie could be so mean."

"I'm just mad at myself," Dipper confessed. "Every year something bad always happens to me on Valentine's Day, and I still chose to go." He looked down at his punch-stained dress shirt. "I don't know why I thought she was serious." He buried his face in his hands. "No one will ever love me."

"That's not true," Mabel said. She sat on the bed next to Dipper and put a hand on his shoulder. "Connie is just a stupidhead." She pulled Dipper in for a hug. "You're the best person ever, bro. Someone will love you. And you'll get married and have lots of good Valentine's Days."

Dipper returned his sister's hug. He still doubted some of Mabel's words, but he was thankful for her words.

2014's heart day proved to be another disaster, but at least he had his sister to help him through it.

* * *

 **Poor Dipper. I feel so bad having to do this to him. But it's needed to set the stage for why he hates Valentine's Day so much. The next chapter will be happier, I promise.**

 **This is either going to be a two-shot, or a three-shot. I'll see what happens with chapter two. If I decide to split the two focus points there will be three, if everything fits well with two chapters there will only be two. I'll have a decision hopefully by tomorrow.**


	2. Valentine's Dance 2016

**Thank you to everyone who read, and a special thanks to the reviewers! I'm so happy that so many people like it! :D**

 **I felt so bad having to hurt Dipper like that in the last chapter. Maybe this Valentine's Day will be a better one for him.**

 **I just want to address something that may have caused confusion, that being why Dipper is on friendly terms with Bill. This story takes place in the same world/timeline as my other story Bonded. In that story Bill is reformed and living at the Mystery Shack. This story takes place two (chapter one) and four (this chapter) years after the current chapter (12) of Bonded. By this time all the Pines eventually came to view him as a part of the family. I just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Major Dipcifica in this chapter!**

* * *

The date was the eleventh of February. Let the countdown begin for Dipper Pine's least favorite day of the year.

The teenage boy could hear cheerful pop music through the walls of his sister's room. She hummed along with the song as she wrote out Valentine cards for all her friends, and a special one for a particular guy she had in mind.

Dipper sighed. Even though this year he had a girlfriend, it didn't help that she lived two hundred miles away.

On his way home from school, the teenager stopped at the post office to mail out the gifts to his significant other. Upon leaving the building he worried that had waited too late and that the presents wouldn't arrive until after the holiday had passed. He had begun to sweat profusely at the thought of his girlfriend growing angry from the lack of a gift on the day dedicated to love, and would break up with him.

Dipper chuckled to himself. She wouldn't end their relationship over something as trivial as a late Valentine's Day present. Not after all they had been through together.

He turned to his computer. The laptop background was a picture of him and his girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest, at the park from the middle of summer, 2015. It had been a special day for them both, their first unofficial date. It wasn't until the very end of his stay that they made their relationship official.

 _The day the two young Pines twins dreaded had finally arrived: their last one in Gravity Falls. It was always a painful departure for the brother and sister. So many precious memories originated from the small Oregon town._

 _Dipper and Mabel stood in front of the Mystery Shack awaiting their bus in the company of their great-uncles and a few of their friends._

 _The freshly turned sixteen-year-old girl hugged her two best friends. It was not their first goodbye, but everytime hurt just as much as the last. Candy and Grenda made the same promise to write and call (though it now consisted more of texts and skyping). Mabel tearfully thanked them for another great summer._

 _Dipper stood over a little ways with Wendy and Soos. Dipper was now nearly the same height as Wendy. The following week Dipper would be starting junior year of highschool, and Wendy her first year at a university in Washington. The male twin hugged the now adult woman and offered her well wishes on her first year away from her hometown and family._

 _Soos could barely hold in his emotions. With the twins heading to one state and Wendy to another, he felt his heart shattering. Soos brought the two in for a bear hug and choked back the desire to cry. Each of them knew it would probably be a long while before the three stood together again._

 _Stan glanced down at his watch. His chest ached at the realization that they only had another ten minutes until the bus was due. He could only hope that this one time the bus would be running behind schedule._

 _Mabel stepped forward and hugged Ford, who patted her head and wished her a good school year. She parted from her grunkle then turned to embrace Bill. The ex-demon tightly returned her gesture. He whispered her a reminder that it would only be another three months until her return. Mabel managed to smile at the good news; she felt grateful that her parents allowed her and her brother to spend Thanksgiving break in Gravity Falls._

 _With all the farewells given and many a tear shed, the twins were as good as ready._

 _The sound of approaching wheels from the woods caught the attention of all. A purple bicycle came into view. Mabel smirked at the smile widening on her brother's face._

 _The bike came to a stop and the rider hopped off. She positioned the kickstand then removed the purple and white striped helmet. Her hair still looked flawless despite the fact that it had been pushed down for a twelve mile commute._

 _Forgetting social graces, the blonde girl dashed towards the brunet boy. She tackled him to the ground in a hug. The two plummeted to the gravel, causing the laughter of all surrounding. The sounds went unnoticed by Dipper, who clung to the girl._

 _"I got here in time," Pacifica said short of breath._

 _Dipper only nodded in response. He knew her parents didn't approve of him, and she had to sneak away in order to properly see him off._

 _Dipper moved to his feet and helped the female to hers. Dipper now stood a head taller than Pacifica. Looking into her eyes he could tell that she had been crying. New tears threatened to spill._

 _"I'm so happy I got to see you one last time," Dipper said._

 _Pacifica folded her hands in front of her while her eyes stared at the ground._

 _"Dipper," she said. After a few moments of silence she said, "I-I'm sorry for waiting until the last minute...but..."_

 _They were interrupted by the sound of the approaching bus._

 _Pacifica took hold of Dipper's face. She pressed her lips against his. Dipper's eyes widened, but eventually they closed. He wrapped an arm around her back and deepened the kiss. Her will lost the battle and the tears finally fell._

 _They parted just as the bus came to a stop in front of the tourist trap._

 _"You, uh, want me to pretend that never happened?" Dipper asked._

 _Pacifica shook her head._

 _"No, no," she said. She hugged him tightly and leaned her head against her chest. "Not anymore." Another tear fell. "I love you, Dipper Pines." She grasped at his vest. She shouted, "I love you and I don't care who knows!"_

 _"Pacifica," Dipper said. His mouth hung open. His lips shut in the shape of a smile. He placed his forehead atop hers and took her hands in his. "I love you too, Pacifica."_

 _No more words were needed. They embraced one final time._

 _Mabel was all smiles at the show before her._

 _"If you like don't mind," Pacifica said softly. "I want to be your girlfriend."_

 _"I don't mind," Dipper replied with a shake of his head. "Not at all."_

Dipper smiled. He hadn't even noticed until he and Mabel climbed aboard, that he had been a spectacle for the other passengers. He had blushed and hid his face at first, but couldn't keep himself from smiling.

He had a few more months until his yearly return to Gravity Falls. He couldn't wait to see her among the crowd waiting for them outside the Mystery Shack.

* * *

The next day was February the twelfth. Being the Friday before Valentine's Day, it was the date of the annual dance. In two hours time the school would invite the student body for a night of magical romance (while still being school appropriate).

Dipper walked alongside Donovan-his friend and vice captain of the wrestling team. They both carried practice mats back to the equipment closet.

After he had told Stan about the incident at the party, his uncle had laughed, yes, but then suggested that he workout if he wanted the other kids to stop calling him noodle. Wendy had volunteered to be his workout partner, and Ford had taught him a few restraining moves. By the end of summer 2014 Dipper had bulked up. At the beginning of 2015's school year he had tried out for the wrestling team and with the skills he had been taught by his family and friends, the team welcomed him.

Donovan opened the door to the large gym and held it open for the underclassman.

Chatter from the decorating committee filled the gymnasium. Valentine decorations hung above their head. The tables and chairs were being set up. The hired DJ stood at the front setting up his machines.

When the dance preparations began on Monday, the rest of the team became apprehensive around Dipper, and one member even suggested that they hold practice elsewhere. Donovan agreed and told the team that they would be practicing in the small gym so as not to interfere with the decorating process. Dipper knew they only made that decision to protect his feelings, which he appreciated them for. However, no one ever mentioned the true reason for the location change, so Pines never had the opportunity to thank his friends.

Donovan tossed Dipper a bottle of sanitizer. The two boys wiped down the mats before storing them inside. Since Dipper joked he didn't have a life, he was the first to volunteer to help with cleaning duty on Friday afternoons.

The door to the equipment closet was closed and the boys went to say their goodbyes when they were interrupted by an unpleasant presence.

"Hey, look, it's Noodle," Travis said as he turned the corner. Several of his friends accompanied him.

Dipper rolled his eyes.

Tyler looked around then smirked at Pines. "So, Dipstick, have a good workout?"

"Sure," Dipper said.

He attempted to leave, but Travis gripped Dipper's shoulder. The brunet easily moved from his hold. Travis nearly fell down, but caught his balance by grabbing the shoulder of one of his friends.

Dipper and Donovan exchanged glances. They had to look away to keep from laughing in the bully's face.

"Thirsty?" Travis asked. "Maybe you'd like some punch."

Travis' two friends nearly fell down with laughter.

"You're hilarious," Dipper said, ignoring the pain building up in his chest. He could already feel heat rising in his cheeks at the mention of that dreadful night.

"I hope you come," Travis said. "We could use some more entertainment."

"His 'girlfriend' wouldn't like that," Travis' friend, Mike, said. He made quotation marks in the air with the word girlfriend.

"Still pretending to be dating that hot Northwest babe?" Travis taunted.

"Right, like she'd choose a nerd like you," Mike added.

"I'm not pretending, she is my girlfriend," Dipper replied.

Blake, the other of Travis' friends, grabbed Dipper's cellphone from his pocket. He tapped the screen to reveal a selfie of Pacifica with her cheek against Dipper's. They both smiled brightly.

"Yeah, nice photoshop," Blake teased.

Dipper snatched his phone away from the taller male.

"Face it, no one's ever seen her," Blake said. "I'd never miss a face like that."

"Yeah, why don't you ever bring her around?" Mike asked.

"'Cause she lives in Oregon, you guys," Travis shouted, mocking Dipper's voice. The other two laughed.

"Hey, he's making long distance work," Donovan countered. He smirked at Travis. "Just 'cause you can't keep a girl for longer than a week..."

Blake and Mike snickered while Travis' face turned red. He huffed then stomped away, muttering his upcoming revenge on Dipper.

Dipper chuckled and placed his phone back in his pocket. He said a farewell to Donovan and made his way over to his sister who was making final decisions for the decorations. Alas, it was the second anniversary to the most humiliating moment of his life.

"Dipper!" Mabel called when she saw her brother.

She had a bounce in her step that Dipper blamed on the fact that she was meeting her crush at the dance. She took her brother's hand and her smile grew. Dipper lifted an eyebrow, but chose not to mention it.

"So?" she asked, leaning close.

"So what?" Dipper asked.

"I'm going to the dance with Adam tonight," she said.

"Congratulations," Dipper said with a roll of his eyes. He had heard about Adam all week, that he and his parents grew tired of that name.

Mabel skipped in front of her twin. "Well?" she asked. She leaned forward with her hands behind her back. "Are you coming?"

Dipper frowned and stepped on by. Mabel followed after her brother, calling his name. He threw open the gym doors and headed for the student parking lot.

"Dipper, wait up!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper stood by the passenger side door. Mabel reached into her purse for the car keys. It was her week to drive their shared car. She unlocked the door and Dipper quickly stepped inside.

Mabel closed her lips tight then climbed in.

"Do you really think I'll ever go to another dance again?" Dipper asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

Mabel offered him a smile. Dipper could tell she was trying to keep her grin from taking over her face.

"You never know," Mabel laughed. "You may just change your mind."

"Don't count on it," Dipper said and crossed his arms.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the driveway of their house. Mabel threw off her seatbelt and jumped twice when she stepped outside of the car.

Dipper shut the door then went to the backseat for his bookbag.

"Forget it!" Mabel shouted.

She ran around the car and grabbed her brother's arm. The brunette ignored her brother's protests as she practically dragged him up the stairs.

"Mabel, what has gotten into you?" Dipper asked the girl who dragged him through the door.

Mabel pulled him through the foyer and stopped at the entrance of the dining room.

"Mabel, what in the world?" Dipper rasped and pulled his arm free from his sister's hold.

He turned to see what had captivated his twin. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp. His lips quickly curved into a smile.

There sitting at the dining room table was none other than Pacifica Northwest.

"Happy Valentine's, Bro," Mabel said, leaning on her brother's shoulder.

Dipper moved at a slow pace, wondering if he was in fact asleep. It couldn't be real. Valentine's Day had never brought him anything delightful.

He took Pacifica's hands in his. They were her soft hands, decorated with the family ring. They fit so snugly in his. He stared into her blue eyes.

Before he knew what happened, Dipper put his hand behind her head and guided her face towards his. Their lips met and shared a warm embrace. They parted and smiled at one another before they leaned in for a deeper, longer kiss. Dipper placed a hand behind her back and pulled her close. Pacifica wrapped one arm around his back and the other grasped at his hair.

Mabel cleared her throat, reminding them that she was in fact still in the room. The two parted, and their hands locked as their arms fell. Dipper looked over to see his girlfriend's gaze still on him.

"Pacifica, what are you doing here?" he asked as he led her to the living room.

The guest smiled and let her blonde tresses fall over her shoulder. "Well, I was thinking, this is like our first Valentine's Day as a couple." She turned so that they were face to face. She grabbed the sides of his vest and pulled his lips to hers. "I just like wanted to spend it together."

"Do your parents know you're here?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica shook her head. "They like think I'm scouting out California colleges," she replied. "They were upset enough about me taking the bus. It may like give them a stroke or something if they knew the truth."

"You're awesome," Dipper said.

They shared another kiss, but only a short one so as not to neglect Mabel.

"Hey, Pacifica," Mabel cheered. She pulled the other girl in for a side hug. "Tonight's the Valentine's Dance."

"Mabel!" Dipper interrupted.

His twin ignored his protests. "You two should definitely come."

Dipper's mouth hung open.

Pacifica giggled. "It sounds fun," she said. She looked over at her boyfriend and said, "The dances at my school are so lame. No one has any personality and the music is like way awful."

Dipper recalled passing by the private school Pacifica attended. Her parents wouldn't allow her to associate with the commoners at the public school. He wondered what they would say when they found out that their daughter dated one.

The boy sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Are you sure?" Pacifica asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Dipper smiled. "No, it's fine."

She had come all that way on public transport to see him, the least he could do was give her a fun evening-much like the one he had at her house four years ago. Besides, Dipper wouldn't allow anyone the chance to humiliate him again.

* * *

The dance began at seven, but most people waited until half past to begin showing up. Among that crowd were the Pines twins and their guest.

This time Dipper wore black pants, a white dress shirt, and a red blazer. Pacifica had fastened his bowtie in the car, just as she always did before every formal gathering. Mabel wore a handmade, glittery, floor-length blue dress. She ditched the heels for a nice pair of flats. Pacifica had dressed in a form-fitting pink gown that flared at the knees. Her hair was tied back in a French braid, courtesy of Mabel.

Mabel stepped out of the passenger seat. Dipper jumped out of the back then ran around to open the door for his date. Pacifica chuckled then took his hand. Mabel winked at him for his gentlemanly behavior to which Dipper rolled his eyes.

As they walked towards the doors, Dipper felt his heart racing. Painful memories hit him hard. Pacifica noticed his change in expression. She locked her arm with Dipper's. The male twin looked down at the blonde. He saw her smile which brought forward his own. He turned his attention back to the entrance. He could get through the night with Pacifica by his side.

The doors opened to reveal a familiar scene. The students danced and enjoyed each other's company. Instead of that same romantic playlist Mabel constructed two years ago, the budget had enough to hire an actual DJ to play popular tunes. Mabel had been saddened by that decision, but she had to be a team player.

Dipper looked over to see his girlfriend enjoying the atmosphere.

A boy about their age approached the female twin. Mabel's eyes lit up as she screamed his name. Dipper studied this infamous Adam who had dominated his sister's thoughts and conversations during the week. He could see Adam was handsome and a smooth talker. He narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to keep a close eye on that one.

Mabel excused herself to dance with her date.

Dipper looked over at his girlfriend.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

Pacifica nodded.

Dipper gulped and took her by the hand. Some cheesy love song from the nineties began to play. Dipper placed one hand on her back and held her hand with the other.

"Dip, what are you doing?" Pacifica asked.

"Dancing," Dipper replied. "It's how it's done in all those Disney movies."

Pacifica chuckled. She halfway closed her eyes and said, "You're adorable, babe."

She brought both of his hands down to her hips. Dipper blushed and looked away. Pacifica could only laugh. Her boyfriend was too easily embarrassed, which she found precious.

Pacifica placed both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing fancy, just feel the melody," she instructed.

They swayed and turned. Dipper accidentally stepped on Pacifica's foot. She winced and he apologized. She instantly forgave him. The old Pacifica would have fussed him out for dirtying her shoe, but this one was too thrilled to be dancing in the arms of one who loved her.

Pacifica leaned against Dipper's chest. He pulled her closer and pressed his chin atop her head. She smelled of vanilla and lavender. He closed his eyes and recalled the time at the park when he first realized he had fallen fully for her. She had hugged him goodbye before having to leave before her parents sent out a search party. She had given him a hug that lasted nearly fifteen seconds. Just like now she wore that same scent.

The song ended, but the couple still swayed in each other's arms. A new song began, one more upbeat. Pacifica opened her eyes and groaned at the thought of having to part. She was not back home under her parents' guard, there were no restraints.

"I don't want to stop dancing," she whispered.

"Then don't," Dipper replied. He held her tighter.

They continued to rock to their invisible beat. Pacifica turned and bumped into another couple who had moved on with the new song. The female glared at Pacifica, then chose to ignore her.

The two parted and held hands as they approached the snack table.

Pacifica grinned at the glittery heart-shaped sweets displayed on the trays.

"Let me guess, Mabel's idea?" the blonde asked.

"Yep," Dipper replied. He picked up two cream cakes and handed one to his date.

She nibbled on the pastry. She looked up to see Dipper licking sugar from his lips. She laughed then pulled his face towards her by his collar. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips then gave him a coy smile.

"Dipper Pines?" a female voice said from behind.

Dipper turned and was hit with deja vu. Standing before him was the very girl who humiliated him two years prior. She had changed dress and hairstyles, but still had that same smile. She held a plastic cup of fruit punch in her hand. Her date, a different guy from before, but one who had participated in the prank stepped beside her. His bulky arm draped over Connie's shoulder.

"No way, Noodle's showing his face here?" he said.

Connie laughed.

Pacifica wrinkled her nose. "Who's this?" she asked.

Connie scrutinized the blonde. "I can ask you the same."

"Are they like friends of yours?" Pacifica asked Dipper over her shoulder.

"Hardly," Dipper replied.

"Oh, he managed to get a date," Connie's date commented.

"Probably paid her," said another guy from behind.

"Actually I'm his girlfriend," Pacifica admitted.

Connie laughed. "Then I feel sorry for you."

"No way, it's that Pacifica chick!" Blake shouted. He stepped forward and took Pacifica's hand in his, shaking it vigorously. "Oh, I've been wanting to meet you."

"She sure is hot," said Mike.

Mike looked her up and down making Pacifica shudder in disgust. Dipper clenched his fists and stepped in front of the blonde. Mike smirked at Dipper, daring him to make a move against him.

"Think it'll be raining punch again?" Connie's date asked making the forming crowd laugh.

"Come on, let's leave," Dipper said to his date. He whispered to Pacifica, "I'm so sorry. They're just jerks."

Pacifica nodded and followed Dipper away from the crowd.

Connie clicked her tongue. She said to the other girl, "I don't get what you see in that loser."

Pacifica sharply turned. Dipper called for her, but the blonde marched up to Connie.

"I see someone who's brave, strong, and smart and kind, and he like has basic manners," Pacifica snapped. "Something none of you would know about."

Dipper's face reddened, but not from humiliation.

"Brave and strong, ha!" Connie laughed. She smirked at the boy. "You should've seen him two years ago."

"Yeah, the wimp thought Connie here liked him," Travis added. "When we finished with him he left the place bawling."

Those watching the spectacle collectively laughed.

"Pacifica, please," Dipper said as he pulled on her arm.

"You liked her?" Pacifica asked, pointing to Connie.

Dipper gasped. "It-it was a long time ago," he explained. "B-before we..."

Pacifica shook her head at her boyfriend, "Babe, like I told you about your clothes, you used to have terrible tastes." She smirked at the brunette. "I'm so glad you upgraded from tasteless basic."

Connie's mouth dropped. Snickering was heard from the crowd. The silent chuckles turned into full laughter. Connie clenched her fists and pushed her way through the group. Her date followed after. He glared at Dipper then hurried after the fleeing brunette.

Pacifica smiled at her boyfriend.

"Pacifica, I love you," Dipper blurted. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

They parted and Pacifica folded her hands around the back of Dipper's neck.

"No one messes with my little lamby," Pacifica said with a grin.

Dipper groaned at his girlfriend's favorite nickname for him. He wanted to kick Mabel for telling her about that ridiculous dance and costume.

"So, you like want some punch?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper awkwardly laughed and rubbed his arm. "Yeah, punch is kinda ruined for me," he said. He took her hand and led her towards the beverages two tables down. "I'll settle for some lemonade though."

Pacifica laughed and locked arms with her boyfriend.

For once Valentine's Day chose to bless him.

* * *

 **Well, this is the end. Or is it? Now that chapter two is complete, I'm thinking of a possible third chapter in which Dipper and Pacifica just spend actual Valentine's Day together doing normal couple things. If anyone is interested I can write that third chapter.**

 **It's kind of funny. This chapter takes place tomorrow. If there is a chapter three, it'll take place on Sunday.**

 **Also, I know romance is not my strong point. It's super cheesy. Hopefully you all found it enjoyable despite the cheese platter.**


	3. February 13, 2016

**Here is chapter three on Valentine's Day. However, this chapter takes place on February the 13th, so the day before Valentine's Day.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, and especially to those who reviewed! I appreciate all your kind words!**

 **This chapter is just pure fluff, along with a bit of drama/angst with the mentions of Pacifica's relationship with her parents.**

* * *

The dance didn't officially end until half past ten, but most of the students left a little after nine. Half of the people had filtered out of the gym. Dipper and Pacifica met up with Mabel and Adam. The music and the scene had grown stale. The four decided to ditch the dance and head out for ice cream.

The group piled into Adam's sportscar: Mabel in the passenger seat, and the other two in the back. A pop song from the eighties played over the radio.

Pacifica's fingers crawled across the seat and hooked onto Dipper's. The boy smiled and wrapped his own fingers around hers.

Mabel and Adam discussed their mutual love for some band that the two in the backseat tuned out.

A few minutes later the car skidded into the parking spot. The vehicle jerked as it came to a stop. Dipper's face bumped against the window. He groaned and held the aching area.

The brunet felt a warm hand grace his shoulder. Pacifica examined the injured area then planted a kiss on the bruised temple. Dipper gave her a smile then leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Pacifica reared back with a coy smile. She placed a finger on his mouth and opened up the car door.

Dipper only shook his head. It was a game they sometimes played, to keep the other on their toes. He smirked with the thought that he would get her back later.

"Dipper, are you coming?" Mabel asked as she and Adam stood at the entrance to the ice cream parlor.

Pacifica shut her door then waited for Dipper to join her. The boy took her hand in his and led her to the door.

The bell against the door rang out when they entered. Dipper felt Pacifica's hand tightening around his at the sound. He squeezed back and gave her a reassuring smile before guiding her to the counter.

The four put in their order then sat at a round table. A few others from their school were also present, as well as many strangers. The shop didn't close until eleven, and Friday nights usually contained heavy business.

"You traveled all the way from Oregon to go to a dance?" Adam asked Pacifica. He glanced over at Dipper then returned his gaze to the blonde. "You must really like him."

Pacifica blushed. "It's not everyday you meet someone who will like take down a pack of goblins for you," she said with a wave of her hand.

Dipper gasped and Mabel had to hold back her laughter.

Adam lifted an eyebrow, but chose not to speak on the matter. Instead he offered Dipper a look of pity.

Dipper sighed, having forgotten to warn his girlfriend not to talk about the strange incidents that happened in Gravity Falls in front of people who had never been there. He himself had to stop himself on several occasions, despite the disappointment that it made for so many interesting conversations.

Fortunately the server arrived with their orders. Dipper and Pacifica both got a single scoop with one topping. Adam made his a double, and Mabel ordered a fancy sundae with four toppings.

Pacifica dipped the plastic spoon into her treat. She brought the strawberry ice cream coated in hot fudge to her lips. She rubbed them together, staring at the dessert.

"Hey, everything okay?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica smiled with a nod. She pushed the spoon into her mouth and moaned at its flavor. She opened her eyes and Dipper could see a hint of sorrow within them.

"You don't like it?" Mabel asked with her mouth full.

"Oh, I do," Pacifica said. She placed the spoon back on her napkin then stared at her food. "I'm not really allowed to eat sweets at home," she confessed. "My mom says it will make me fat."

 _Mrs. Northwest sneered at her daughter who she had caught sneaking Oreos to her room. The girl held tight to the package of cookies and stared down at the floor._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you?" the older woman scolded. "How do you expect to find a good husband if you let your figure go?"_

 _"It's just a few cookies," Pacifica tried to explain._

 _"Listen to your mother," Mr. Northwest interjected._

 _"But-" Pacifica began._

 _The head of the family held out a bell and shook it. The horrifying memories from her childhood came flooding back. Pacifica winced then surrendered the package to her mother's outstretched hand._

 _"Remember, Pacifica, dear," Mrs. Northwest said. She tightened her grip on the pack of Oreos. "Looks are everything. And it's all you have."_ _She held up the cookies. "This will only make you unappealing."_

 _"And we can't have that," Preston added._

 _Pacifica nodded._

"That's a bunch of bull," Mabel said. She licked the dripping caramel sauce from her spoon. "I eat this stuff all the time."

"Besides, your parents aren't here," Dipper added.

Pacifica smiled. She dug her spoon into the ice cream. With a large smile she ate the entirety of the dessert.

* * *

The next morning Dipper sat at the breakfast table, downing a bowl of sugary cereal. He heard the sound of laughter and hurried talking. The two girls appeared and greeted the boy.

Pacifica sat down across from her boyfriend. She had spent the night in Mabel's room. Her hostess had kept her up until midnight talking. They had a lot to catch up on. Pacifica had filled her in with all that had happened back home, since it would be another three months until the Pines returned for their summer visit.

Despite a late bedtime, the girl was already dressed. She had yet to appear in front of Dipper without makeup. He had asked her once, but she still felt to vulnerable without it. When they sought refuge at the Mystery Shack during Weirdmageddon, Grenda had questioned her about why she still chose to apply it in spite of all the chaos. Pacifica had dropped her makeup back back in her purse and responded that she wouldn't understand.

"You want something to eat?" Dipper asked and moved to his feet.

"Cereal's fine," Pacifica replied, pointing to Dipper's bowl.

The boy hurried to the cabinet. The Cheerios clanked as they fell into the plaster bowl.

"Milk?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica nodded. He halfway filled the bowl with milk then sat it in front of his girlfriend. He then poured her a glass of orange juice and supplied her with a spoon. She thanked him then began her breakfast.

"I'll be out shopping with Mom today," Mabel announced as she pulled a granola bar out of the box. She smiled to her brother, "What do you two have planned?"

Dipper rubbed at his messy hair. "I, uh, haven't decided yet." He looked over at his girlfriend, "How about we just hang around town and decide as we go."

Pacifica nodded. Very seldom had she done things spontaneously. Her parents had a strict schedule. If she wanted to go shopping, attend a concert, or hang out with "friends" she had to have their approval. During both summers she had paid those friends to keep quiet about her whereabouts while she snuck off to hang with the Pines. Thus far her parents were none the wiser.

About twenty minutes later Dipper was ready to go. Pacifica sat in the living room, dressed in purple, with her designer purse in her lap. She smiled at her boyfriend who chose a more casual look. He took her by the hand and led her to the car.

Pacifica fastened her seatbelt then watched as Dipper started the car. It surprised her how nonchalant his parents were with the two of them being alone in the car together. The only way boys would be allowed in the same room as her was if her parents or another chaperone were present. On too many of her secret outings she feared that her parents would find out.

"You're so lucky to be allowed to drive," Pacifica commented as Dipper pulled out of the driveway.

"You're sixteen, don't you have a license?" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, I needed an ID to get into the dance last night," Pacifica reminded him.

"Oh, duh," Dipper said and lightly rapped himself on the side of the head.

Pacifica chuckled then her smile slowly faded.

"No, it's considered improper for me to drive," the girl revealed. "My dad said, 'We have people for that,'" she said immitating his voice.

Dipper hummed to himself. He grinned then made a sharp right turn.

"Where are we going?" Pacifica asked.

"You'll see," sang Dipper.

A few minutes later and they pulled up at a miniature amusement park. Pacifica smiled when she saw the mini golf course. There were plenty of good memories of her enjoying a game with the Pines twins.

She opened the door and turned her head in the direction of the loud noise of motors.

"You want to drive, right?" Dipper asked and pointed to the go karts.

Pacifica offered him a smile.

They walked up to the entrance. Dipper reached into his pocket for his wallet. Before he could pay Pacifica handed the clerk two twenties.

"I got this one," the girl said looking down at her nails.

Pacifica accepted her change then the two walked inside.

Dipper led her to the go karts. As they stood in line Pacifica started to feel nervous. She wrapped her arms around Dipper's.

"I've never been in the driver seat," she confessed.

Dipper put his arm around her. "There's nothing to it," he explained. "The pedal on the right will make you go faster. The left one will slow and stop."

Pacifica nodded, but still looked uneasy.

"Do you want to ride with me?" he asked.

Pacifica smiled and shook her head. "No," she replied. "I want to drive."

It finally became their turn. Dipper stepped into a red vehicle. Pacifica selected the green one next to him. She fastened the seatbelt then placed her hands on the wheel at ten and two. She bit her lip then turned to Dipper who gave her a confident smile. Pacifica turned back to the wheel. She gripped it. She then looked down at the pedals and tried to remember what her boyfriend said.

The ride operator gave the instruction to go. Pacifica took a deep breath then pressed the accelerator. The cart jerked then sped off. It took few seconds for her to get the hang of how to control the vehicle. A few seconds after that and her hair began blowing in the wind. She turned the curve. Her lips formed into a smile. She released a squeal of joy and increased her speed to keep up with Dipper.

After three minutes of fun it was time to end. The girl stopped two cars behind her boyfriend. She threw her seatbelt off then hopped out and grabbed Dipper's hand.

"How was it?" he asked.

"That was awesome!" Pacifica exclaimed. "I'm going to like have to convince my parents to let me get a car, or something."

Dipper put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

After that they played a round of mini golf, which Pacifica won, of course. Once she had tried holding back, but Dipper had got offended, and asked her to always play her best. She had to admit that he progressed, even though he was nowhere near his sister's skill.

After an exhilarating game, the two decided to ride the carousel in the center of the park. They held hands in the line which made two old ladies gush. Dipper felt his cheeks redden which only made Pacifica laugh.

"You're too adorable," she said and kissed him on the blushing cheek.

The line moved and the two teenagers stepped onto the platform. They each picked a colorful pony. Dipper helped Pacifica onto her white and purple horse. He then climbed onto the blue one next to her.

Pacifica pulled the phone out of her bag. She snapped a picture of Dipper then one of herself. She leaned in so as to take a selfie of the both of them. She looked at the picture of the both of them smiling. She sighed then put the device back in her purse.

Every photo she took of herself and the Pines she had to upload on a private album, that only she along with the twins, Soos, Bill, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda could access. She knew the danger of posting them at all, and feared the day that her parents, or someone who could show them, discovered one of those incriminating photos. She feared more for Dipper's safety than her own.

The carousel jolted, pulling her out of those thoughts. The piano music increased in volume. The ride began its rotations. The horse slowly rose and fall. It was a simple ride, but still brought a smile to the faces of those who partook in it.

Pacifica glanced over to her left to see Dipper smiling at her. She returned his smile then turned her gaze to the right. It was calming to see the scenery slowly revolving. She never wanted the day to end.

The bell on the carousel rang warning its slow halting. When the ride stopped Dipper hopped off then helped Pacifica back onto the platform. Hand-in-hand they walked to the exit gate. Pacifica tripped as she stepped off the platform. She fell into Dipper's arms. He tightened his hold on her. She leaned against his chest, not entirely wanting to continue walking. The rest of the line behind her was the only motivation for her to keep moving. Dipper helped her regain her bearings. He guided her out the gate and back onto the main walkway.

"Dipper," Pacifica said softly. Dipper looked down at the girl who stared straight ahead. "I-I've never been happier than today."

Dipper smiled. "Me too," he said. He pulled her closer. Pacifica leaned her head against his arm.

After walking for a bit the two saw a snow cone shop. No words were needed and both headed towards the vendor.

They walked, each with a snow cone in hand. Dipper stuck out his tongue which made Pacifica laugh at the purple stain. She opened her compact to inspect her own tongue. The fact that her treat was red didn't change the color too much, but it made her appear to be wearing lipstick. She frowned. The red shade reminded her too much of her mother.

She was pulled from her mirror by a garment hanging in the window of one of the shops. She asked Dipper to stop then dashed inside. The boy followed and the color drained from his face when he saw what she had picked up.

"Pacifica, why?" Dipper asked.

The girl smirked. "I think it'll suit you," she said.

Dipper could only sigh. He only hoped that Mabel never found out.

* * *

"Dipper, please," Pacifica begged.

"'Cifica I don't want to," Dipper whined.

"Come on, it'll be cute," Mabel added.

"No," Dipper replied. He crossed his arms and looked away from the girls.

Sure enough when they arrived home Mabel and her mother had already returned from their errands. Pacifica had filled the female twin on their fun day. She then showed Mabel what she had purchased for Dipper. Mabel automatically knew why, and what Pacifica wanted him to do.

"Please, I want to see it," his girlfriend pleaded.

Dipper pursed his lips. He knew if he looked into her blue eyes he would fall into her trap.

"Not gonna do it," Dipper said.

Pacifica wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Please?" she asked softly. "For me?"

Dipper fought the urge, but looked into her face. She wore a bright smile and her eyes lit up. The teenage boy heavily sighed then held out his hand for the hoodie.

He put his arms through then zipped it up. The white fleece was warm.

"Okay, here goes," Dipper said.

"Ahem," Mabel replied and pointed to the hood.

Dipper sighed again. He pulled the hood over his head. Lamb ears were stitched to either side. Pacifica cooed at how adorable he looked.

Dipper cleared his throat and held out his hands. Both girls secretly brought out their phones.

Dipper began to sing, "Well, who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?" He looked over at Pacifica to see her grinning. "I do, I do."

Pacifica squealed and shook her hands. Mabel could only laugh.

Dipper tried his best to keep his smile. _First Wendy sees this, now Pacifica. What did I do wrong?_

"Don't, don't, don't you forget about the baby!" Dipper finished and pointed to his cheek with a wink. He could feel the heat in his tomato red face.

"That was like the cutest thing ever!" Pacifica cheered. She ran up and hugged her boyfriend. "I love my little Lamby, Lamby, Lamby."

She then kissed him on the lips. Dipper pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

They parted and Pacifica said, "This is the best day ever."

Dipper smiled. He kissed her one last time. He didn't mind making a bit of a fool out of himself if he got to see that smile.

* * *

 **I think that Pacifica would find the Lamby Dance adorable, so I had to include it. Ever since Mabel told her about it, she has wanted to see him do the dance.**

 **Well, this chapter takes place the day before Valentine's Day. I might do one more chapter that happens on the actual holiday, but I don't really have any more ideas, and I don't want this story to get boring or repetitive. I still might do a bittersweet conclusion with Pacifica leaving though.**


	4. Valentine's Day 2016

**Okay, since some of you wanted me to do a fourth chapter, here it is! A little late, but better late than never. :) This will be the last one though, as it ends on Valentine's Day. If I do continue this plotline, it will be in a separate story. But as of now I have no intention for a second story.**

 **The details of the nightmare in this chapter may be drifting into T territory. I hope not though, as I really want to keep this story K+. Then again, in the show Ford used a gun, blood dripped from chanting animal heads, teeth were ripped from a deer's mouth, a demon was summoned, and a man's face was literally rearranged, and all that was still PG, so I think it's okay.**

* * *

The three teenagers sat an hour into a romantic comedy. Pacifica snuggled up against Dipper, with a fleece blanket draped over the two of them. Mabel laid on her stomach on the floor, her elbows supported by a pillow. A second blanket was wrapped over her legs, leaving her bare feet exposed. An empty popcorn bowl had toppled over a few feet from the female Pines. Several kernels were spilled on the carpet.

Dipper would never admit it outloud, but he too enjoyed the chick flick. He smiled down at his girlfriend whose blue eyes were glued to the television. He tightened his hold on her, causing her to look away from the Hollywood romance on screen. She smiled up at her own romance, which so far had been better than anything in the movies.

Dipper leaned over and kissed her atop her head. Pacifica giggled then leaned her temple against his chest. She had grown accustomed to his aroma of vanilla lotion. She had to come up with a quick lie when her mother questioned her sudden interest in burning vanilla-scented candles in her room. The lone smell made their months apart more bearable.

An hour later and the movie finished. Mabel had fallen asleep and was softly snoring on the pillow.

Pacifica adjusted and stretched her arms above her head. Dipper excused himself to visit the restroom. Pacifica tucked the blanket under her toes.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and opened her video files. She glanced over her shoulder then clicked on the most recent video.

Unknown to Dipper she had recorded his "Lamby, Lamby Dance." With a wide grin she tapped the play button. A white circle spun and then the video began. She snickered at the sight of her boyfriend wearing a huge smile and dancing to the corniest lyrics while wearing that lamb hoodie. She laughed then pressed the replay button. It was even cuter the third time.

"Whatcha watching?" a male voice said into her ear.

Pacifica nearly dropped her phone. She slowly turned her head to see Dipper leaning on the back of the couch, with his face close to hers.

"Um..." was all Pacifica was able to say.

Dipper stood up and crossed his arms. "You took a video of my song?" he asked.

"Dip, I'm sorry, it was so cute, and I-and I wanted to pre-preserve..." Pacifica sputtered. She felt her heart racing. "You're-you're not mad, are you?"

Dipper playfully glared at her for a few seconds. Pacifica began to sweat and visibly shake.

"I'll, I'll erase it," she cried.

Dipper smiled. "I'm just joking," he replied with a laugh. Pacifica let out a sigh of relief. "Keep it if it makes you happy."

Pacifica smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" she shouted and reached out to hug him.

Dipper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. The couch made it awkward by resting between the two.

"But just so you know," Dipper whispered, his breath against her ear making her giggle. He smirked. "I'm not going to let this little deception go unpunished."

Pacifica's eyes shot open.

Dipper vaulted the couch and pinned his girlfriend down on her back. Pacifica blushed and was stunned speechless. There was an evil glimmer in his eyes.

Dipper unlaced his fingers from hers. His fingers then assaulted her sides. Pacifica giggled at her boyfriend tickled faster. She writhed and thrashed.

"Stop!" she cried in between laughs. She tried to beg again, only for the laughter to interrupt.

Mabel jolted awake from all the noise. She rubbed at her eyes then looked behind her to see her brother tickling her friend.

"What's going on?" Mabel asked.

Dipper stopped to give his girlfriend a chance to catch her breath.

"'Cifica recorded my dance," Dipper answered. He smirked at the blonde. "But I made sure that won't happen again." He winked at his girlfriend and leaned over to give her a kiss.

Pacifica turned her face to the side.

Dipper pouted which made Pacifica laugh. She sat up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. The two shared a kiss.

"Be a little quieter next time," Mabel groaned. She stood up with the blanket in her grasp. She yawned then said, "I think I'm going to bed."

"I should probably go too," said Pacifica.

"You don't have to because of me," Mabel protested.

Pacifica shook her head. She knew it would be impolite to even accidentally wake her hostess by entering her room after she had gone to sleep.

"I'm kind of tired after today," she said. It was a half truth, but didn't want to make her hostess feel guilty for calling it a night.

The blonde turned to see her boyfriend picking up the spilled kernels and tossing them in the plastic bowl. The twins' parents would be home from their date any minute.

She rushed over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Pacifica turned to leave when Dipper gently grabbed her wrist. He pulled her against him.

He whispered a goodnight into her ear then pressed his lips against hers. She felt his arms tighten around her back. She deepened the kiss. A few seconds later they parted.

"Goodnight, little Lamby," she said with a smirk.

Dipper watched her head towards Mabel's room. He finished straightening up the living room and turned off the TV. He walked over to his own room. He could hear the girls' muffled conversation from inside his room.

The next morning was the official Valentine's Day, and the day Pacifica would be heading back to Oregon.

* * *

Around four in the morning Dipper woke from the buzzing of his phone. He groaned and turned over, hoping it was a part of his imagination. The phone continued to ring. He sat up and looked at the screen to see an envelope icon. He clicked the button to see a text message from Pacifica.

The message read: Outside. Open up PLZ.

He heard soft sobbing on the outside of his door. Dipper threw the blankets from his legs and hurried over to the door.

His girlfriend stood on the other side, hugging herself. Her hair was a mess and for the first time in his life he saw her without makeup. She looked different, but still pretty.

"'Cif..." was all he managed to say when the girl clung tight to him.

Dipper pulled her into an embrace and then led her into his room. He contemplated closing the door, when Pacifica did it for him.

The boy looked around his room. Taking her to the bed would be a mistake. The chair wasn't big enough for two people. He grabbed the comforter from his bed and placed it as neatly as possible on the floor. He then grabbed a blanket and sat his girlfriend on the floor with him. He wrapped them both up with the blanket.

Pacifica grabbed the front of his shirt and cried on his chest. Dipper pat her hair and tightened his hold on her. It was not the first time he had held her while she cried, but it was still as painful as the first.

"What's wrong, 'Cifica?" he whispered.

She dried her eyes on his pajama shirt.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't want to wake your family."

She had surprisingly not stirred Mabel when she woke in a panic. She had shook and the tears fell, but she had to keep herself quiet lest she interrupt the other girl's slumber. After a trip to the bathroom and a glass of cool water she sought her boyfriend's arms.

"It's okay, they're all heavy sleepers," Dipper whispered. "You're upset. What's going on?"

He worried that her parents had called and threatened her. Or maybe she had been hit with a heavy memory from her past. She hadn't filled him in on too many details of her parents' abusive ways, but she said enough that he could infer the rest.

Pacifica was prone to nightmares ever since she was a child. She had briefly mentioned it to Dipper one night during the previous summer. She figured he had forgotten such an insignificant detail, but his actions to soothe her proved otherwise.

She swallowed a sob. "I-I had a terrible nightmare."

Dipper began to slowly rock her.

"It's okay," he said softly. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real," she said with a sob. She snuggled her head under his chin.

There was silence save for the sniffles and sobs from the blonde girl. Dipper continued to rub her back and her hair.

"We were-we were in that secret room," Pacifica began. "The-the one where we hid from the ghost." Dipper nodded and listened. Pacifica wiped her eyes. "My dad found out about us."

Dipper sighed. He kissed her on the forehead.

Pacifica managed a small smile, but her frown quickly returned.

She continued, "He had a musket. And he shot you." Her lips quivered and new tears fell. "Then the room filled with bells, all ringing at once. And the mounted deer heads started pulling you away." She chose not to tell him that at the end of the dream her father continued to shoot as Dipper disappeared.

Dipper squeezed her close. He felt the tears raining on his chest. He calmly shushed her despite the anxiety rising within.

"I'm so scared," she wept. "I-I don't want you to get hurt."

Dipper gave her a smile. "It's okay," he said. "He might be rich and powerful, but he's not above the law. He wouldn't get away with killing a teenager."

Pacifica bit her lip. She wasn't too sure. She was aware of the methods her parents would stoop to in order to get what they wanted. It was what her family had done for over a hundred years. Her father wasn't above staging a little accident for Dipper or his family that already lived in Gravity Falls.

Pacifica leaned closer against Dipper. Her crying slowly stopped. Before he knew it, Dipper held the sleeping form of his girlfriend. He looked down at her and smiled. With the edge of the blanket he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked so peaceful while she slept.

If he tried to carry her back to Mabel's room he would wake his sister. Not wanting to have to explain why he was dragging an unconscious Pacifica into her room at four in the morning, he opted to just let her sleep on the floor of his room. He feared the accusations both his parents and sister would have in the morning, but he would deal with that after he had some sleep.

He covered her up with the blanket. She leaned into the warmth and snuggled against its softness. Her blonde hairs were sprawled in every direction.

Dipper climbed back into his bed. Only one thin sheet remained. He pulled the sheet over his body then stared down at his girlfriend one last time. The visions of the nightmare had vanished. He gave her a smile and hoped it reached her in her new dream. Dipper closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he was greeted by sleep once more.

* * *

Mabel was the first to wake. Noticing her guest had left her room, she figured Pacifica had slipped into the kitchen for a snack, or to the bathroom. She made her bed, arranging her stuffed animals the way she liked as she waited for Pacifica to return. After ten minutes without hearing or seeing a glimpse of the Northwest girl, Mabel stepped out of her room.

The brunette searched her house for the blonde. She began to feel uneasy as Pacifica's whereabouts remained a mystery. She ran back to Dipper's room. Without bothering to knock she opened the door and smiled at the sight of the two fast asleep. Dipper halfway hung off the bed and Pacifica was wrapped up tightly in a cocoon of blankets on the carpet.

She tiptoed over to the bed and gently shook her brother. Dipper groaned as he opened his eyes. He jumped back seeing his sister smiling down at him.

"Morning, Bro," she greeted. "Happy V-Day!"

Dipper scratched his head then remembered his guest sleeping on the floor. He leaned over to see her still sound asleep.

"I'll get her up before Mom and Dad wake up," Mabel said. She shook Pacifica until she woke.

The blonde girl started then remembered what happened. She looked up at her boyfriend and her face turned red. Mabel helped her to her feet then escorted her out of her brother's room.

Dipper fell back on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling. Even though his girlfriend was expected to board the bus back to Oregon at two, he found a reason to smile that he was allowed to spend a few hours with his special someone on Valentine's Day.

A little over an hour later, both Dipper and Pacifica were dressed and ready to spend the final hours together. Dipper said a quick goodbye to his family then he and Pacifica headed to the twins' shared car. Mabel waved from the porch; Adam would be there any minute to pick her up for lunch.

The first few minutes in the car was silent. Dipper stole a glimpse at his girlfriend to see her staring out the window. Mabel said she hadn't said much that morning.

The blonde felt the other's eyes on her. She looked over at Dipper who blushed and returned his attention to the road.

"Dip, I'm sorry," Pacifica said.

Her boyfriend took a quick glance at her. "For what?"

Pacifica sighed. "My behavior last night," she said. She stared down in her lap. "It was just a nightmare...I acted like a scared kid." She looked over at him. "I woke you up and got upset over nothing."

"It's okay," Dipper said. He released his right hand from the wheel and placed it atop hers. "You don't have to apologize for your feelings. Not to me."

Pacifica squeezed his hand.

A minute later and they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant.

The two stepped out of the car. Pacifica smiled. She wasn't used to eating in regular restaurants (as her parents felt it was poor taste to consume the same food as the commoners), and last night she mentioned it being something she enjoyed doing with the Pines twins. She looked over at her boyfriend and smiled.

Dipper held out his arm. Pacifica draped hers through his elbow. They walked to the door. The hostess informed them it would be a ten minute wait until their table was ready. Dipper had expected it as Valentine's Day was usually a busy one for most eating establishments.

A few minutes later and it was their turn to be seated. The hostess handed them the menus. Pacifica opened to the first page. The pictures on the glossy, yet sticky menu looked appetizing, but was rarely as good as it appeared in the photo.

"Get whatever you want, I'm buying," Dipper said.

Pacifica shook her head. "You don't have to pay for me, babe," she said.

"But I want to," Dipper replied. He held his fist against his chest. "My dad says a gentleman always pays for his lady."

Pacifica laughed which only made Dipper blush. "Your dad is a great guy," she said.

She recalled how kindly his parents had welcomed her into their home. They had done everything they could to ensure that her stay was comfortable. Even Mabel was willing to give up her privacy in order to house her in her room.

The waitress came by to take their orders. Once they had ordered, and the menus collected, Dipper turned his attention to his girlfriend. He reached across the table and took her hands in his.

Pacifica's smile quickly turned into a frown. "I wish I could stay here with you forever," she said.

"Maybe one day you can," he replied.

Pacifica smiled then said, "You know my parents would never allow it."

"When you turn eighteen, you don't have to do anything else they tell you ever again," Dipper countered.

She had never considered that option. Eloping with Dipper Pines in two years meant she would forsake her life of luxury, her status, and her inheritance. She would be marked out of the will. In retaliation her parents would make it difficult for Dipper to find employment until he agreed to divorce her. Even if he did submit, she figured her parents wouldn't take her back after bringing shame to their name.

She released her hold on Dipper's hands and leaned back against the booth. She folded her hands in her lap. She was scaring herself over something that hadn't happened yet, and may never occur. There was the chance that she and Dipper would break up before that even became an option.

Pacifica reached into her purse. She handed a large, red envelope to her boyfriend. Dipper accepted the envelope and felt something stiff inside. He unfolded the silverware. With the butter knife in hand he broke the seal. He flipped back the flap and pulled out a card. It had a corny Valentine message on the front. He gasped upon viewing the inside. On both sides of the inside, covering up the cheesy poem were glued pictures of him and Pacifica over the years. In the bottom corner was written: Happy Valentine's Day, Lamby. Love, Pacifica.

A photograph slipped out of the fold. It was an eight by ten of the picture they took yesterday on the carousel. He wondered when she had the chance to print it, but he should've known by now that his girlfriend was full of surprises. Sometimes it was best to keep the mystery unsolved.

Dipper stared at the card and the photo for a few seconds. He had to fight back the urge to cry. He folded the card then placed it back in his envelope. The smile on his face said everything he was unable to. He gently grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He softly kissed her fingers.

The silence was broken when the waitress returned with their food. Dipper released his hold on Pacifica's hand.

The girl put her napkin in her lap and then picked up her utensils. She cut the meat so delicately. She glanced up from her plate to see Dipper shoving the cheeseburger in his mouth. She smiled.

"This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," Pacifica said.

* * *

After lunch the two walked around the park for about an hour. Pacifica took one more photo of the two of them. She saved it in her private album then stored her phone back in her purse.

They both felt pained at having to leave so early, but the bus would be there in a little over an hour. The ride back was full of saddened laughter. They wouldn't see each other again until June. At least it gave them both something to look forward to.

When they returned to Dipper's house, Pacifica had to hurriedly collect her things. Mabel helped her pack her suitcase while Dipper and Adam stood in the doorway to keep them company. Once everything was packed, and the room and bathroom searched for any stray items, the four made their way to the living room.

Pacifica thanked Dipper's parents for allowing her to stay.

"Anytime, Pacifica," Mrs. Pines said.

Pacifica hugged Mabel, who had already planned fun things to do during a sleepover when she came for her summer visit. She then turned to Dipper who wrapped her in a tight embrace. He snuggled his face against her hair. Pacifica leaned her cheek against his chest.

"I'll miss you so much," she whispered to her boyfriend.

"Summer will be here before you know it," Dipper said, if only to console himself.

The clock ticked, but neither wanted to break their embrace. Reality could go on without them.

A fist pounded against the door catching everyone's attention. Mr. Pines hurried to greet their new visitor.

"What a nice surprise, please come in," Mr. Pines said, ushering the guest inside. "She's in the living room with Dipper and Mabel."

Pacifica's eyes widened at the forms of her father and mother approaching. Preston stood with his shoulders back and his fists clenched. Her mother followed in tow, with both hands on her hips.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest," Preston hissed.

With his hand still on hers, Dipper stepped in front of Pacifica.

"So it's true!" Priscilla exclaimed.

Mrs. Pines stepped forward. She clapped her hands together and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, your daughter is such a delight, we were happy to host her this weekend."

"Oh?" Preston asked, his gaze falling on the woman of the household. "This isn't where she was supposed to be."

"Pardon?" Mrs. Pines asked. Her husband joined her in the living room.

Preston continued, "She told us she was touring colleges." His glare fell on his daughter. "One of our friends overheard your friends talking about you being here..." he looked over at Dipper "with that boy."

"I'm so sorry," Mr. Pines said. "We thought you knew."

"I don't blame you," Preston interrupted the other man. "Grab your things, Pacifica, we're leaving."

"But Dad, I..." Pacifica began. A fierce glare from her father shut her mouth.

Priscilla gripped Pacifica's shoulder and firmly guided her to the door. Preston followed after his family members.

Dipper gritted his teeth and ran after the Northwests. Preston turned as he reached the front door. Dipper stood behind him with a glower.

"I never want to see you with my daughter again," Preston hissed.

"This isn't your house," Dipper snapped. His arm sliced the air. "You have no power here or in this state."

Preston calmly walked up to the boy. He leaned forward just a tad with his arms behind his back. He wasn't the short child from their last confrontation, but Preston still stood taller than Dipper.

"You watch your mouth, boy," Preston threatened. Dipper's glare hardened, but Northwest wasn't backing off. "I have connections you don't understand." He smirked. "You want to get into a good college, and you want your uncle's business to still flourish, I suggest you forget my daughter."

Pacifica broke from her mother's grip and ran over to Dipper. She hugged him, muttering apologies and goodbyes. Dipper glared at Preston then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry," Pacifica wept.

"It'll be okay," Dipper responded. He tightened his hold. "We'll get through this, I promise."

"That's enough," Priscilla said.

Pacifica broke her hold on Dipper. With sad eyes she followed her parents outside to their limousine.

Dipper's eyes filled with tears. They streamed down his face as the vehicle that contained his beloved rolled out of sight.

Mabel placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. Dipper turned and hugged the girl. Mabel let him cry on her shoulder.

It was impossible to believe that Valentine's Day would ever truly be kind to him. At least this time he was allowed a few happy memories.

* * *

"I love him," Pacifica blurted.

"Dear, you don't know what you're saying," Priscilla said, eyeing her reflection in her mirror.

"Love has nothing to do with a relationship," Preston told her. His wife nodded in agreement.

"You can't tell me how to feel," the blonde argued.

"Feel what you want, but don't let it dictate your actions," Preston replied.

"You're too young to be in love anyway," Priscilla commented.

Pacifica gripped at the cushioned seat. She glanced out the window to see the California town of Piedmont disappearing into a blur.

Priscilla put her mirror down on the vacant seat next to her.

"I have a solution anyway," she said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a brochure, handing it to her daughter.

Pacifica gasped at the building on the front cover. It was a prestige boarding school in Paris. She turned the page and cringed at the words she feared printed there. The school allowed for summer stays.

"You'll never see that Pines boy again," Preston ordered.

The brochure dropped from Pacifica's hand. Tears leaked down her cheeks.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter took a dramatic turn. I wanted it to be a sweet, fluff piece, but it looks like I'm better at writing drama and angst than I am with romance. With it having such a cliffhanger, there may be a sequel to this later on. I have an idea, but I don't know if I want to start it right now.**

 **Okay, so the ideas of this chapter were provided from some of my lovely readers.**

 **Thank you to Alloshonen who wanted the tickling scene and Dipper comforting Pacifica after a nightmare.**

 **Thank you to cesargarciadiaz99 and phoenixhunter300 who gave me the idea of Pacifica's parents finding out about her being with Dipper.**


	5. Note

**Note:**

 **Okay, since some of you are asking, I will make a sequel to this story. The plot will follow Dipper trying to rescue Pacifica from being shipped off to boarding school abroad. I may start on it sometime this week.**

 **If anyone has any cool ideas for the story title let me know.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

 **Valentine's Day has come to an end, but the sequel will be coming hopefully sometime this week.**


End file.
